


It's Dave, Not Daphne.

by queenofkarezi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, FTM Dave, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkarezi/pseuds/queenofkarezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is in the girl's changeroom, when he starts getting more shit for his identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Dave, Not Daphne.

**Author's Note:**

> In this drabble-fiction thing, Dave is a FTM (Female to Male) transgender. I just thought it would be something I'd like to write. I apologize for any problems!

“What’s your name?”

 

“Dave.”

 

“No, your real name, dumbass!”

 

Two bullies, girls who were much larger than the skinnier boy they had been picking on for the longest time, had backed Dave into the corner of the girls locker room (which he was forced to go into by dickhead teachers). It was not long after the end of school, where their last class had been gym.

 

Of course, he had expected nothing more, but it still hurt when they kicked at him and punched him. This time, it was getting much worse than usual. “Dave is my real name, I’m a dude.”

 

There were two loud laughs after the loud punch that made blood begin to pour from his nose. “Nice try, Daphne. But you’re a girl. You know, with boobs and a vagina?” One of them sneered.

 

“Do you need us to show you that you don’t have a penis?” The other joined in, making Dave talk right back, wiping blood from his nose.

 

“My gender is male, not my sex, dumbasses.” He tried to act cool, but with his shades long thrown to the side he knew that the fact he was on the brink of tears could no longer be hidden.

 

“Your gender is your sex! God, do we need to tell you again, you worthless fag?!”

 

Another slap across the face fore Dave.

 

At this point was when it was enough. He went to punch one in the stomach, and he did hit, but it was only to be lifted by the neck, pushed against the wall by the other, who had a vicious look on her face.

 

“Piece of shit, what don’t you get? You can’t hurt us until you accept you’re a fucking female, Daphne!” With that, she began lifting his shirt up, with the intention of removing his binder, the other girl helping.

 

Dave suddenly dropped to the ground, scrambling away to the side and his head spinning, looking up to see one girl’s long hair being pulled and the other looking disgusted at the boy, who had previously pulled her hair. Letting go but looking reading to fight, he said loudly and clearly.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare do any of that shit to my boyfriend.”

 

The girls looked ready to fight John, but he had grabbed Dave’s things from the ground where they had been dropped, and then helping him up, placing his cracked shades on him and taking his hand, looking up to the girls.

 

“Nice job putting your jerseys on, I have your names now.” With that, they both ran off, making Dave look to his boyfriend.

 

“They weren’t wearing jerseys.”

 

“They probably won’t realise that. At least not for a while.”

 

“Why were you even in the girls bathroom? You’re not a female, last time I checked.”

 

“Neither are you.”

 

“John.”

 

“Okay, I was picking you up and you were late when I realized fuck. Gym day. And I rushed outside the bathroom, heard shit going on and knew it must have been something to do with you. So, you're sure you're okay then?”

 

Dave only held John’s hand tighter and nodded in response to that.

Leading him out of the changing rooms, he made sure to give Dave a kiss, promising to clean him up when they got to his place.


End file.
